


A Quiet Moment Before The Wedding

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ghost of James Potter, M/M, Nervous Harry Potter, Nervousness, Short One Shot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Harry feels anxious, help comes from a ghostly source.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 365 [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360393
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	A Quiet Moment Before The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei382](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/gifts).



Harry gazed at his reflection in the mirror. 

His hair, normally so untameable had been charmed tidy and his face was cleanly shaven. Even his robes were pressed and hung perfectly off his muscular frame. 

Harry frowned, wiping away a non-existent piece of dirt from his glasses and huffed out a small sigh. In less than ten minutes, Harry was due to appearrate to the Great Hall of Hogwarts and marry Draco, but right at that very moment, he felt anxious. 

Not because he thought he was making a bad decision. Draco was the love of his life and the three years they’d been together had been a revelation. Draco completed Harry in every possible way. Harry knew that he could live a dozen lifetimes and never find love that was as real and honest. 

Love wasn't the issue. Not at all. 

_Marriage_ was the source of his worries, for Harry simply didn’t know how to do it. After all, living with Draco was fine. They shared their bed, made their breakfast and flooed to work together. Weren't they happy as they were? What if marriage ruined their joy? 

Ron had assured him he was being ridiculous. 

“Don’t worry mate,” he’d said. “What you have with Malfoy is already marriage. A wedding is just a show of commitment.”

But Harry wasn’t convinced. The Dursleys hadn’t been happy. Avaricious and bored, perhaps. Molly and Arthur: they were happy but then they had a lifetime of memories. 

“I wish you were here, Dad,” Harry murmured, twisting James’s wedding ring around his fingers. “Wish you could tell me how to _do_ this.”

Suddenly, Harry felt the room cool and a breeze tickle the nape of his neck. The lights flickered briefly and out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a face that looked just like his own, bespectacled and smiling. 

The face of his father.

Harry felt tears prickle.“You’re always there, dad,” he whispered. “Looking out for me. Showing me how to be brave when I forget.”

Harry slipped the wedding ring out of his pocket, knowing that in mere minutes he would place it on Draco’s left hand. 

It was time to get married.


End file.
